1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to applications involving the Internet, and in particular, to a system and method for controlling remote devices from a client computer using a digital image.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are Internet-based systems that allow users to remotely interact with and/or operate devices over a wide area network. Consider, for example, co-pending and commonly-assigned patent applications Ser. No. 09/298,217, filed on Apr. 23, 1999, by Michael L. Emens, Reiner Kraft, and Neelakantan Sundaresan, entitled xe2x80x9cSYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPUTER-BASED NOTIFICATIONS OF REAL-WORLD EVENTS USING DIGITAL IMAGESxe2x80x9d, attorney docket No. AM9-99-023, and Ser. No. 09/045,140, filed on Mar. 20, 1998, by Stefan B. Edlund, Matthias Eichstaedt, Donald M. Eigler, and Reiner Kraft, entitled xe2x80x9cA SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR OPERATING SCIENTIFIC INSTRUMENTS OVER WIDE AREA NETWORKSxe2x80x9d, now U.S. pat. No. 6,085,227, issued on Jul. 4, 2000, Attorney Docket No. AM998-036, which application is incorporated by reference herein. These applications describe network-based systems that include client computers for interacting with users to accept commands and display results, and server computers for monitoring and/or operating remote devices on behalf of the users.
Moreover, there are existing systems that let users manage their home using a computer (e.g., home management software). On the other hand, there has been little work done in developing user interfaces for controlling such systems. There is a need in the art for improved user interfaces for controlling remote devices, especially home appliances and the like. The present invention provides a live digital image to the user interface, wherein the user can select areas in this image and map these areas to control functions for the remote devices associated therewith. This mapping function relies on list of command objects that represent the control functions, which are provided by the server computer and displayed on the user interface.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for controlling a remote device from a client computer using a digital image of a remote location associated with the remote device. Using graphical user interface (GUI) provided by a client computer, the user select areas in the digital image for mapping to control functions for the remote device. These control functions are associated with command objects downloaded from a server computer and displayed on the graphical user interface. The control functions for the remote device can then be selected by moving a cursor over the selected areas of the digital image. When a control function is selected, the client computer formulates a request that the server computer and/or remote device can understand. Instantaneous feedback is provided by the digital image for any control functions that may be invoked by the user.